When will you realize?
by Ana Marie Cullen
Summary: Edward and Bella are doing some swaping, Now Edward is the bestfriend in love with Bella top model and famous actress. Edward loves Bella but she is oblivious to seeing that! Sounds Better! Full Sum Inside! Contains Lemons and Swearing! R&R First FanFic


_**This is the full summary: Okay so i'm sick of all the Bella is in love with Edward and he doesn't know it stuff, I have nothing against them I actually love the stories but I don't rarely see a good Edward is in love with Bella and she doesn't know it. So I am doing some switching. Bella Swan is a top model and academy award winning actress and Edward Cullen's best friend. They live together in Bella's incredibly large and beautiful home. Their friends all know Edward loves her. Bella is oblivous and Edward tries to make her see but has failed. Watch as they go through twists of love, and lust, and watch Edward grow a pair and try something more than just the harmless flirting between him and Bella.**_

_**Review if you like this is my first Fanfic~~ Rated M just to be safe**_

_**SM:OWNS EVERYTHING...except for Edward he might be a diffrent story**_

**EPOV**

_"Oh Bella I love you so much." I whispered kissing her._

_I grounded into her my erection digging into her wet center. _

_"Beep!" the strange noise came from her._

_"What? Bella?" I asked confused pulling away frowning._

_"Beep! Beep! Beep!" her voice shouts._

I jump up and smash my hand down on my alarm clock. I frown and squint through the bright light that assults my eyes. I groan why must I keep having this dream?! I look at the clock again its 6:30. _Time to wake up and smell the coffee Cullen._

_I don't fucking want to._

I get up and walk over to my closet picking out a pair of ripped faded jeans and a button up green shirt. Dreams like this were starting to really bug the hell out of me, being Bella's manager, her best friend, and then the undying love I feel for her. Its just to painful having to see her everyday and wanting to take her on the floor and pound her senseless and confess my love. But of course that would never happen because all I'll ever be is her best friend. I jump into the shower and wash my hair trying to get the dream from my head. Bella and I have been best friends since we were born.

Our mother's gave birth to us both at the same time and after that they took us home and we have been inseperable. Bella was beautiful and in school she had tons of friends and boyfriends. None of them were wothy of her they were all just a bunch of dickheads who wanted in her pants. In our junior year Bella was discovered on our trip to New York by a women who wanted her to be part of her new undergarment line. So Bella had to learn how to walk and not be so clumsy. Of course now when Bella was up on the catwalk she didn't trip or blush, she looked fierce and radiant.

-

-

After my shower I make Bella some of her favorite raspberry tea and walk to her room. Everyone knows I'm in love with Bella except...well Bella. Alice the annoying little sister of mine who can't keep her nose out of my buisness was the first to find out. Emmett and Jasper are always telling me how I should grow a pair and tell Bella how I feel. Rosalie and Alice well they just won't ever shut up about the subject. I walk into Bella's room and walk over to her bed where she is tangled in a bunch of blankets and sheets. I crawl in next to her and whisper in her ear.

"Wake sleeping Bella." I tickle her side.

"Pmhmofmm" is all I get but I know what she meant is piss off.

"Bella wakey wakey." I say tickling her even more.

"Cullen I suggest you get away from me." she growls under the blankets.

"Swan if you don't get up I will get the bucket." I growl back smiling.

I hear her gasp and she shoots up knocking me in the mouth with her head.

"Ow! Damn!" I cry in suprise.

"Oops." she says smirking.

Her hair is wild and her cheeks slightly flush.

"Your gonna wish you were sorry." I growl and begin my tickling attack.

I tickle her and she squeals and giggles.

"Edward...please...stop!" she shouts.

"Say the words." I whisper tickling her more.

Her laughing is hysterical.

"Never!" she cries.

"You asked for it Isabella." I say and show no mercy.

After a long five minutes of tickling her out of her stubborness she gives.

"Okay! PLEASE STOP! OH PLEASE! I'M GONNA PEE MYSELF!! EDWARD!" she screams.

My mind likes the idea of her screaming my name and I let go before letting my imagination get the best of me. She's breathing heavily and I can only imagine how heavy she would be breathing if..._No bad Edward, Bella is your friend! _

"Your the devil." she gasps.

"Thats why you love me." I tease her.

"Damn you." she growls.

I laugh and kiss her forehead, I've been doing that since I was old enough to pronounce museum, so lets just say it would be out of the ordinary if I didn't kiss her forehead.

"I made you tea and you have a photo shoot at 10:30." I said getting up.

"Ooh Edward just lay down with me for a little longer you smell pretty." Bella whines.

I laugh.

"I smell pretty?" I asked.

She nods and smiles that smile that makes me melt. Damn her she has no clue what she does to me? I crawl next to her and she wraps around me, i wonder if she ever noticed how well she fit into my arms. Why couldn't she see how compatible we were?

"Do I have to go?" she whines.

"Yeah, now hurry the hell up!" I laugh sitting up.

"Fine you jackass." she grumbles.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." I call leaving her room.

I think she mumbled whatever but I didn't care. I don't know how I fell in love with Bella it was just something that happened. But it was in high school I know that one day, I think it was the day her and Jacob broke up.

_Flash-Back_

_The rain of the thunderstorm pounded against the roof of the volvo. I drove with one hand while my other hand ran through my hair a couple of times. I couldn't believe Bella blew me off for that fucking ass of a boyfriend Black. How many times have I told her to break up with Black? Too many she couldn't see through his damn pretense I mean it was clear that the fuckhole was cheating on her._

_I drove down the dirt road and saw a figure walking. I squinted through the rain trying to see who it was, who teh hell would be walking at a time like this? I turn on my brights and look through the rain trying to see, the figure turns around._

_"EDWARD!" Bella screams and collapses to the muddy ground._

_"Shit!" I cry and quickly stop the car._

_I swear to god if that damn mutt did anything to her I would rip his throat out. I get out of the car and run to Bella the harsh rain stinging my neck. She sobbing holding her face in her hands._

_"Oh Bella." I sigh dropping beside her and holding her. _

_How long had she been walking out in this storm? It was eleven at night what the hell happened?_

_"E-E-Edward you were right! Jacob was cheating on me! With that stupid slut Tanya!" Bella screams._

_"Shh c'mon your soaking wet and freezing." I say standing us both up._

_She shivers and i walk her to the passenger side, when I open the door and quickly climbs in. I shut it quickly and run to my side getting in. The heater warms us up and I look over at her._

_"Bella what happened? Did that asshole make you walk?!" I asked enraged._

_"No I walked." she mumbled._

_"BELLA?! How could you be so careless this is storm season!" I shout at her._

_"WELL I WASN'T GOING ANYWHERE AFTER SEEING HIM POUND INTO THAT WHITE TRASH WHORE AND MOAN HER NAME!" Bella screams so loud I cover my ears._

_"Bella I'm sorry I wasn't thinking its just you could have been hurt." I say._

_She stays quiet but I can her her choked sobs. I pull her onto my lab and she cries into my alredy soaked clothes. I hold her tightly not liking her feel so broken and helpless. Then I realized that I was in love with her._

_One Week Later_

_I knock on his door and wait._

_"What the fuck do you want?" Jacob growls._

_"This is for Bella." I growl and swing my fist._

_Back to the present_

I smiled remembering how long he had that black eye and broken nose.

"Well you look awfully wicked!" Bella laughs looking at me.

"Do I?" I laugh.

She smiles at me and I smile back not being able to resist. Just then my Blackberry rings and I pull it out of my pocket.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Edward its Alice!"_

I sigh why did she always have to call?

"Yes Alice?" I grumble.

_"Well did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" she laughs._

"Oh is that Alice can I talk to her?! Please!" Bella says jumping up and down.

"Ali Bella wants to talk to you." I said.

_"Okay but I have something I want to talk to you about!" she says quickly._

"Edward give me the phone!" Bella says.

"You want it?" I ask holding it all the way up.

She jumps up trying to get it and I laugh at her poor efforts.

"Come on num-nuts give me the damn phone!" she hisses during a jump.

Bella slips and I quickly place the phone down grabbing her around the waist before she even touches the ground. I laugh and look down at her she's blushing and pushes me.

"Thanks." she mumbles.

"Welcome!" I laugh.

"Hi Alice!" Bella says excitedly.

I walk upstairs to my room to go grab my backpack.

"NO WAY!!" I hear Bella shout.

I laugh and grab my laptop stuffing it into the bag. Not that I didn't love watching Bella at her photoshoots but sometimes I had to look away the feeling of want unbearable. I looked over at the picture of us when we were 17. We went down to Twilight Beach with the rest of the gang. We were celebrating Bella's first movie that she was in and become a huge box office sensation. I sigh and look away Jasper had taken that photo of me and Bella and gave it to me. I stand up from my bed and walk downstairs and see that Bella isn't there anymore, or is my blackberry.

"Bella!" I call looking around.

"UPSTAIRS!" she shouts.

I sigh and turn around going back up the staris and to her room. I swing open the door and she screeches.

"EDWARD! NOT DRESSED!" Bella shouts.

I close my eyes and laugh.

"Bella I've seen you with nothing but underwear on no need to be bashful." I joke.

"Oh haha! Stop being an ass!" she says.

I keep my eyes and try to find my way to her bed, really it wasn't that hard. I fall back and sigh the soft comforter smelt like her. Floral such a pretty scent I hear some movement of clothes and then silence. The bed slowly shifts with her weight but I keep my eyes closed.

"Edward its time to go." Bella whispers poking me.

I open my eyes and find her staring right at me a small smile on her lips.

"Okay." I smile and slowly sit up.

I hear her sigh and she quickly gets up and wraps an arm around me. She's wearing a blue sundress and white sandals. Her hair is softly falling around her still wet from the quick shower she took.

We walk outside and I lock the door behind us.

"Edward can I drve today?" she asked.

"Nuh uh speed demon." I say sarcastically.

"Its not my fault I don't want to crash." she mumbles.

"Bella I've never even gotten a traffic ticket before." I laugh unlocking the car.

"Show off." she mumbles.

I roll my eyes and we both get into my precious baby. I start her up and she purrs.

"Ahh seven years and still runs like a charm." I say happiliy.

"Guys are so weird." she mumbles.

I laugh and pull out of the driveway.

**So good, bad?**

**R&R**

**Edward-22**

**Bella-22**

**Alice-23**

**Jasper-25**

**Emmett-25**

**Roslaie-24**


End file.
